parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 5
Here is part five of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Ringmaster *Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Films) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Transcript *(Meanwhile, Archie travels along the viaduct, with his coal tender, red and yellow Express coach, blue and white Express coach, orange Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, and heads through a tunnel. As he comes out the other side, Archie sees a step hill and starts the long climb up toward his goal. In the cabin, we find the driver, the shunter, and the fireman doing some jobs inside, as the fireman shovels more coal into the furnace, while the shunter opens the firebox doors, as the driver opens the regulator, until Archie builds up more steam, struggles, huffing and puffing, and continues his way up the other side of the mountain) *Archie: I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I think I can. I... (makes over the top and speeds down the other side) I thought I could. I thought I could. I thought I could. I thought I could. Yippee! (races down the hill at a high speed and forges slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, weary, but unbeaten, Archie steams into the station where his train workers slowly reduce steam and brake hard as the train slows down and stops with the passenger cars banging into Archie and his tender, causing him to let off steam. Percy pops his head out and sees that the train has stop and feels some raindrops falling on him. The girls finally get off the train with Percy following. As the workers get off and pick up some tools, all the other characters get off and start working at once) *Chorus: Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike! We work all day We work all night, We never learned to read or write, We're happy-hearted roustabouts. Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike! When other folks have gone to bed, We slave until we're almost dead, We're happy-hearted roustabouts. Hike, ugh, hike, ugh hike, ugh, hike! We don't know when we get our pay. And when we do we throw our pay away, When we get our pay we throw our money all away. We get our pay when children say, With happy hearts It's circus day today, Then we get our pay just watching kids on circus day. Muscles aching Back near breaking, Eggs and bacon's what we need. *Voice: Yes, sir! *Chorus: Boss man houndin', Keep on poundin', For your bread and keep. There ain't no letup, Got to set up, Pull that canvas, Drive that stake, Want to doze off Get them clothes off, But must keep awake. Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Swing that sledge, Sing that song, Work and laugh the whole night long, "You happy"-"hearted roustabouts". Pullin', poundin' tyin', groundin', Big top roundin'into shape, Keep on workin', Stop that shirkin', Grab that rope, you hairy ape Poundin', poundin' Poundin', poundin', Oh. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof